Wishology!
Wishology is the 9th The Fairly OddParents TV movie made by Nickelodeon in the United States and YTV in Canada, featuring characters from The Fairly OddParents television series. In production order, this movie is divided into 3 hour-long episodes: The Big Beginning, The Exciting Middle Part, and The Final Ending . The movie features spoofs of hit sci-fi/fantasy film trilogies, such as Harry Potter, Star Wars, The Lord of the Rings, and The Matrix. The movie also features a reference to Back to the Future, during the chase between Timmy Turner, Jorgen Von Strangle, and the Eliminators. --Gene Simmons and Paul Stanley, from the rock band KISS, are in the episode as themselves, and actor Brendan Fraser as Turbo Thunder, as they will all guest star in Wishology.-- Characters Present * Timmy Turner * Jorgen Von Strangle * Juandissimo Magnifico * Cosmo * Wanda * Trixie Tang * Poof * Mark Chang * Mr. Turner * Mrs. Turner * Crimson Chin (in concert tickets) * Vicky * Cupid * The Tooth Fairy * Binky Abdul * Denzel Crocker * Dark Lazer * Chester McBadbat * A.J. * Francis * Turbo Thunder * Turbo Thunder's parents * King Grippulon * Queen Jipjorulac * KISS * Chet Ubetcha Story Part 1: The Big Beginning When Timmy wishes to be in his own movie trilogy, it gets out of hand and now it's up to Timmy to save the universe from the Darkness, a large black hole that could destroy the universe by sucking out all the light and magic in it. Jorgen then sends all the fairies to Earth in order to hide. Timmy then sees some ancient cave drawings that claim that he is the "Chosen One" sent to defeat the Darkness by finding three powerful, magic wands with the help of Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof, but the Darkness then sends his minions, the Eliminators, to hunt Timmy down throughout the universe to destroy him before he can find those wands. Part 2: The Exciting Middle Part When The Darkness destroys Mark Chang's home planet, Yugopotamia, Timmy must travel throughout the universe in order to find the second wand with the help of his family, friends, and even his enemies.At the end,Timmy sacrifices himself to the Darkness and is sucked in, after a kiss with Trixie Tang. Part 3: The Final Ending Confident and secure, Timmy feels great after defeating The Darkness as his world turns into a paradise for him; however, he soon discovers that it is all an illusion and that he didn't win, but is now living inside The Darkness. Now his family, his friends, his fairies, and even his enemies, who are on the outside, must rescue him and help him find the third and final wand in order to defeat The Darkness once and for all. Episodes * THE BIG BEGINNING 1/6: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aW6IHy4ncdU&feature=channel_page * THE BIG BEGINNING 2/6: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NeDViTi6nBM&feature=channel * THE BIG BEGINNING 3/6: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5nWTBtbPEv0&feature=related * THE BIG BEGINNING 4/6: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6IFQueLPcik&feature=related * The BIG BEGINNING 5/6: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wEUqfG6XZ10&feature=related * THE BIG BEGINNING 6/6: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ml10FcqMyA0&feature=related * THE EXCITING MIDDLE PART 1/6: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x4q79VQnfIk&feature=channel_page * THE EXCITING MIDDLE PART 2/6: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iT5fZi47DEs&feature=channel_page * THE EXCITING MIDDLE PART 3/6: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vr1V0KST7aU&feature=channel_page * THE EXCITING MIDDLE PART 4/6: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hfG0U27FEX8&feature=channel_page * THE EXCITING MIDDLE PART 5/6: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RM4FZxVC2sY&feature=channel_page * THE EXCITING MIDDLE PART 6/6: * THE FINAL ENDING 1/5: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dhAceU6__DY&feature=channel_page * THE FINAL ENDING 2/5: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8U_X_HczHGE&feature=channel_page * THE FINAL ENDING 3/5: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WfQhpBcH1eM&feature=channel_page * THE FINAL ENDING 4/5: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aK0B_T56P0E&feature=channel_page * THE FINAL ENDING 5/5: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3pCaaodKqLU&feature=channel_page * WISHOLOGY TRAILER: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rcBj5jrIUjQ&feature=channel Trivia * In this episode it features that Trixie Tang has a dog. * In this episode Timmy's parents and friends really did meet with his godparents. * Some shots of Timmy in Harry Potter and Lord of the Rings and Star Wars and The Matrix * First episode to have continuing episodes. * The MERF van is a parody of the Mystery Machine. * So far the both longest Nicktoon & Fairy Odd Parents movie made which it was a 3 night episode each part being 44 mins ( 1 hr with commercial breaks) which the movie almost 3 hours long * In part 3 Jorgen calls the robot in the leather jacket a Jerkantor a ode to a previous movie Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 3: The Jerkantors * Second time the VW new beetle appeared. * In this episode Timmy said that he has been in love with Trixie since kindergarten. * TooYube is a copy of Youtube and it is very similar to the YouTube today. * RTDTUBE is introduced in this episode. * The Eliminators especially the first eliminator is a parody of the Terminator because of how he is dressed. * Fans speculate that Jorgen may have broken one of Da Rules by interferring with Timmy and Trixie being in love by erasing Trixie's memory. Da Rules clearly stated that magic can't beat true love. However, Trixie wasn't really in love with Timmy, only his magic and him being "the chosen one", and Jorgen erasing her memory wouldn't affect Timmy's love for her. Goofs * Mark Chang hugs Timmy without feeling any pain. * Timmy accidentally kisses Mark, but nothing bad happened to Mark. Category:Specials